Baby sitting horror
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Hinata was always good with kids thus she works as a baby sitter but what happens when Tsunade hires her to be her sons baby sitter, and they are older than her! disaster assured gaa/naru/sasu/ita/saso/kiba xHina - rated T for precaution but may go up-
1. Prologue x new babysitter

**Well… I've been with a kind of writers block and thus decided to try to write another story. To think about a new plot and stuff to clear off my mind and unclog my ideas. I put up the prologue so you kind of understand the story. But only if you review I'll continue it. I just want to know whether the plot has potential or not. I know it needs polishing but it'll have this quality for a short while. When my block goes away I'll make it with a higher quality. **

**------------**

I am currently fifteen, going on sixteen on December the 27th. I live with my younger sister and my older cousin. My father is always travelling abroad for work, so my family is small. I live in my family's house, an annoying but huge mansion… though I much rather have an apartment, and I do mostly all the chores. 

I am always the first ranking on the exams after my cousin Neji, who is my two year senior. But I work as a baby sitter. It started two years ago. I always used to take care of small kids until one day- 

Hotaru-baa-chan gave me a reference to a woman called Tsunade. The woman was like… prime minister or something, anyway, she had various kids and with her busy job she couldn't watch her kids, so she called me. But the job was far from what I expected. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata?" I looked up "You are Hinata right?" I nodded. "I am Tsunade, thank goodness you came! Come in! let me introduce you to the family!" 

"Boys!"she waited for like… two seconds before she yelled again. "Come down right now unless you want me to go up there and bring you myself!" she sounded scary… the boys had ran down like crazy and now were in front of me. I blinked. 

"I think I have the wrong house" I muttered just before turning around about to leave. Tsunade-sama pulled me back. 

"No honey, you have the right house! These are my boys! Boys this is your new baby-sitter, Hyuuga Hinata! Treat her well or you know what will happen!" The guys flinched. "This is Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Sasori" I surely had entered a parallel dimension… 

"Um… Tsunade-sama, I don't mean to offend but don't you think they are old enough as to not have a baby-sitter, they, after all, seem older than me…" she chuckled while the guys seemed gloomy. 

"Well… I don't really know, I think that even if they are older than you, you are way more mature than them. Anyway, the thing is I have a reunion with the chancellor, Jirayia and the vice-president Orochimaru, so I can't take care of them. I thought you'd take care of them for me…" I blinked. 

"I'm not really sure if I'm suited for this job Tsunade-sama" I tried to negotiate. She simply shook her head. 

"Please… I need to leave now, the flight is at 10 am and if I don't leave now I won't catch the flight. I don't have time to search for another baby sitter and the ones I know don't want to have anything to do with this brats" she hissed, glaring at her children. I blinked again and sighed. She looked so desperate… 

"I-it's fine… I-I guess I'll do it, rest easy Tsunade-sama… I'll take care of your sons for you…" she thanked me and kissed my hands… but soon she was gone and I was surrounded by these amazingly handsome but scary looking guys…

**-------**

**JUST A PROLOGUE. If you actually like it or think it has potential, review. If it ends up having enough reviews I'll continue writing it. **


	2. Chapter 1 x live in?

"She still thinks were gakis…" the blond one said

**Finally I finished this chapter... I forgot I had almost completed it so I never did... until now... hehe... -sweat-drops- well I did continue the story. I hope you guys like it! I had fun with this chapter... I LOVE GAARA!!**

**HC- -glomps Gaara...-**

**Gaara- -glares- **

**HC- I'll kidnap Gaara meanwhile... you guys read, and review! **

**Gaara- -review or she'll probably rape me -sighs- **

**HC- you don't seem very affected by that -winks- **

**Gaara- ... **

**HC- anyway, I do not own Naruto! XDDD **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She still thinks were gakis…" the blond one said. He was tall but not as tall as two of them who had long raven hair. I think the blond was called something like Fish paste…

'Naruto, right?' I thought to myself.

"She'll always think we are gakis Dobe, get that into your head… but to find us a baby sitter…" he spat, making me flinch. They were scaring me. I mean… they are handsome but their personalities… I don't really know… the aura that they give off just isn't a calming one. I sighed.

"Hey at least she found a cute one, over there, hi! So you're our new sitter?" I blinked in absolute confusion.

"Yep" he chuckled and walked over to me; the other guys followed him.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"And your height?" what does that have to do with anything?!

"Shouldn't you be asking for her name instead of her personal data, Mutt?" the guy that, I think, was called Kiba sighed.

"Sasori, come on… that's the last thing that you ask, right after height and measurements!" I was really freaked out and thus I widened my eyes. This guy is a TOTAL pervert!

"No… normal people ask for the name first" I tried to calm the atmosphere by answering the questions.

"I don't mind… ehh I'm 158 cm tall… and my name is Hyuuga Hinata" he nodded and took out a notepad. He began scribbling something down, I really hope it isn't my data.

"Measurements?" I cocked an eyebrow, and as if on cue Gaara intervened.

"Kiba, lets stop it at that" Kiba looked at him like in protest but he just intensified his glare, making Kiba back off. He is truly my prince charming!

"Gaara… you are so boring! Ahh well, I'm an expert at measuring with my eyes and I can easily say that she has an hourglass figure" Sasuke glared at him… for the second time.

"Mutt, all of us can easily say that and we are not experts at measuring with our eyes so stop playing" I was hoping he'd say something that'd make me feel more comfortable…

"If anyone of you need me I'll be in my room… studying, something that you Naruto and you Kiba could use a bit of" with that Sasori took off, up the stairs. Soon the telephone rang.

"I'll answer it!" Naruto ran towards the phone and took it.

"Mom? What are you-" he stopped, I suppose Tsunade-sama cut him off.

"NO way! That's my cellphone!! NO I refuse to give it to someone else! MOM! You know how hard I had to work in convincing Ero Sennin to buy it for me!!" I slightly giggled. Who knows why he was so affectionate towards his cell phone. "Mom… nooooo!! Itachi never takes care of my things! NO! I refuse… okay! I'll give it to him on one condition… yes! There is a condition! Damnit! Why don't you believe me?! Ugh… yeah the condition is you send me more money to buy one for me. Yeah, he'll have mine and she'll have his, then everyone is happy!" I cocked an eyebrow at this statement. 'She'll'? okaaay… I bet he's talking about his girlfriend. I sighed in relief, no way would it be for me, haha, never. I looked at him again and noticed how he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Hinata-chaaaan?" I snapped out of it and stared at Kiba-san.

"H-hai, Kiba-san?" he slightly pouted. "A-ano… is something wrong?" he looked at me again, the pout still present. Is it me or he truly is cute… hot even. I shook my head, how could I be thinking that?! Ugh!

"You called me Kiba-san!" I cocked an eyebrow. What is wrong with that? Was I supposed to call him by their surname or something?? He apparently noticed my confusion and sighed. "Either call me Kiba-kun or Kiba— I hate formality" I 'ahh'ed in understanding. I let out a breath I didn't even knew I had held. He gave me a smile. "Anyway, want me to help you with your luggage?" I blinked.

"Luggage?"

"Yeah… your suitcase carrying your clothes and stuff??" I blinked again.

"…??" he blinked in response and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me mum didn't tell you" I looked at him, hoping he'd continue his phrase.

"Tell me what?" I asked in utter confusion. He let out a slight chuckle.

"You'll have to live here while mom is away. She told us that. Didn't she tell you?" I stayed quiet for a minute, processing information.

I am a baby sitter

I was called to take care of 17-20 year old guys

I'll have to live in this place, with only men, for a month

…?!

Finally I snapped out of it and reacted.

"WHAT?!" he chuckled; my reaction catching the attention of the other guys which made me the centre of attention.

"I guess she didn't tell you at all… ohh well. Now you know" I looked at him disbelievingly. What in the freaking hell is wrong with this guy?! How can I go and ask my cousin 'Nii-san… I have already agreed to a baby-sitting work that involves me staying at someone else's house for a month. Ah by the way the ones I have to baby-sit are all guys in an age range of 17-20, see ya in a month' yeah… that's very smooth… suuuure… I held my head and breathed in and out.

"I can't" I stated simply, making the guys look at me amused.

"Why?"

"My cousin would kill me. He doesn't even know that I have a part-time job… he'd freak if he knew…" while I said that I was having millions of scenarios going through my head. All involving me in the end dying… I can't tell Neji!

"I can go and speak to him if you want…" he offered. I whipped my gaze towards him.

"Are you nuts?!" I seethed, this apparently took him aback. "Knowing I have a baby sitting job will be bad enough, now him knowing that I have to baby sit a bunch of guys older than me and that I have to stay with them for a month is worst than suicide!" he stared at me, eyes wide, but soon a small smile appeared on his handsome face and following a small laugh came along with it. Hey… waaaait, was it me or I said his face was handsome?! … Ohh God… I'm going insane… I clutched my head and sobbed jokingly, obviously without tears, though they didn't know and appeared beside me trying to comfort me.

"I can't believe this! God… how could it go so bad!"

"Hinata, don't you have friends that can help you, like say that you are in their house for 'x' reason?" I stared at Sasuke. I could call Ino, she would, for sure, help me… I considered the possibilities. I could go on a suicidal mission and tell Neji… or… be happy and tell him a lie that would avoid my assured death. Calling Ino was the most sensitive choice but wait; didn't they hate the idea of a baby sitter… if so then why are they helping me? I pondered on this for a while… but soon shrugged it off. Probably Tsunade would kill them if she didn't find me here when she came.

"That's a good idea, thanks Sasuke-san" he nodded and flashed me a small smile. I took out my cell phone and dialled Ino's number. She'll probably accept if I tell her they are a bunch of bishounens and offer to present them to her. I smiled knowingly. She's so easy to manipulate… I chuckled evilly inwardly. After all… it was easy to say that I was in her house and that we were going to do a months-long project, or just say that I wanted to go to her house for a while.

The call finally connected and a high pitched voice resounded.

_**"Moshi,moshi?"**_ I smirked.

"_Ino?"_

"_**Hina! What's up?"**_

"_I need you to do this huuuuuge favour for me" _

"_**Depends, what is it about?"**_

"_remember my baby-sitting job?"_

"_**yeah… the one you're keeping hidden from Neji's knowledge… though I still don't get why you don't tell him" **_

"_Yeah… well… I have this job that came up- but the babies mom is going to be away for a month"_ I was sure Ino was nodding on the other end.

"_**Aha… proceed" **_

"_Well, she asked me to stay with the kids for a month, and when I say stay I mean living in their house for a month"_ a silence reigned for a while.

"_**You have to be in that house for a month? I can't see you for a month?!" **_

"_Well… it's not like that, you can come over- I think"_ I shot a glance at Sasori who hadn't yet gone up the stairs and seemed to be the most centred one of the six, he nodded. _"Yep, you can come" _Ino stayed quiet again.

"_**How old are they? You know you have to go to school…"**_ I nodded, I did know that.

"_Umm… you won't believe this part"_ I knew she would be even more interested thanks to this line _"They are between 17 and 20- they are six of them"_ she stayed quiet once again. I sighed. Just in the phone call when I'd appreciate her speaking continuously she has to stay quiet most of the time…

"_**They are older than us… why do they need a baby-sitter… and a one younger than them for that matter?!"**_ she seemed irritated but intrigued.

"_I don't know why, the thing is I accepted the job and I can't back down. Anyway, can you tell Neji I'll be sleeping in your house for a month?" _

"_**Yeah, sure. Though answer this one small question" **_I sighed again. I knew she would put a condition.

"_Yeah?"_ I already knew her answer; she always asks the same thing. She lived for men and romance, I slightly giggled.

"_**Are they hot?"**_ I giggled a little bit louder my face lighting up. I wanted to yell to her 'Hellz Yeah!' but I contained myself…

"_Yeah… but not my type"_ okay… I know you guys recognize that as a lie but I prefer calling it… slight alteration of truth… okay okay! It's a lie… but they were there what was I supposed to say 'yeah they are definitely my type?!'… okay… I also realize I could've just not mentioned anything about them being my type… so… ohh shut up… I heard a giggle on the other end and I smiled.

"_**Hmmm… sure I'll let you give the excuse of you sleeping in my house… though there is a catch- present them to me"**_ I knew she would say that. I slightly sweat-dropped.

"_Yeah, yeah- sure… I knew you'd say that. Anyway, really cover for me! You know Neji'll blow if he knows which situation I'm in!"_ Ino chuckled which made me pout slightly.

"_**Yeah, yeah, I'll call Neji, go pick up your stuff now"**_ I sighed. I'm so glad she accepted, but when there are men in the middle Ino will never say no, so… I'm safe! I smiled.

"_Great thanks, bye!" _I closed my cell phone. Damn, it is time I changed it, it's old and sometimes doesn't even dial…

"If you want, I can take you there" I turned slightly and stared at Gaara.

"Really?" I asked very surprised. He nodded and gave me a small, and I mean microscopic almost invisible, smile.

"Gaara are you sure she won't mind riding with you?" Itachi intervened looking at him. I cocked an eyebrow, why would I mind riding with him?? "You aren't called the Speed Demon, for nothing you know" he said expecting a reaction out of me, I suppose, for he looked at me, an eyebrow cocked.

"Do you mind me riding quickly?" he said as he stared at me. I shook my head still a bit unaware of what I was saying. "then it's settled, I'll go and take out the motorcycle" he said playing with some keys as he walked away. I pondered on this for a little. Soon I began to panic. I've never ridden a motorcycle… and I never did want to do so, they seem scary and very insecure… to top it off I don't like when people drive quickly! I get on the border of a psychotic crisis!! My face paled a bit, I could feel my blood being drained. I felt someone's arm around my shoulders and I felt heat radiating against my cheek.

"That's why I tried to indirectly tell you he's a mad motorcycle driver" Itachi said with a smirk. My cheeks flamed up and I bit my lip to calm myself down.

"Hinata?" I looked up and found aquamarine staring at me.

"Gaara…" I muttered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go. The motorcycle is outside, we need to leave. I have something to do later on" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him. I'm pretty sure I was like… bright red at that moment.

"H-hai" I cursed myself for stuttering. Oh come on…! I silently followed him like a lost kitty until he was already on the bike. I panicked. "U-um... eh, I t-think-" Goddd!! noooooo! That bike seems scary!!

"Nope, come on, you already agreed, now your getting on." I cursed... how did he know I'm scared? "I can see it in your face, you're like an open book" I pouted... no wonder everyone can tell when I'm lying... He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the bike, when I was finally on it, sitting behind me he realized I was shaking... yeah shaking, I was that scared... he sighed and grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his belly. I squeaked. He turned around to watch me... Why does he want me to hug him?! "It's normal procedure... the second person always has to hold onto something unless they want to be sent off flying... do you want to do that?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I glared at him when he had already taken my silence as an agreement. He turned it on and it began to shake, I closed my eyes and buried my face in his back. I didn't want to!! finally I began to feel like we were flying, it was fast and so light, I opened my eyes and let go of Gaara. I turned around to see the scenery. We were going so fast, everything seemed like a blur... I wanted to fly, unconsciously I began to unwrap my arms from Gaara's belly.

"Hinata" I woke up from my daze and felt Gaara's arms holding tightly onto mine. "Look, I understand how it feels, I know it's like a feeling of freedom but I'm warning you, you let go and for sure you'll be on the ground in the fraction of a second, and trust me the fall is not nice" I heard his voice attentively and held onto him tightly. "That's better... good girl, now, where is your house?" I blinked, we had parked, um... why in the hell are we in my neighbourhood?! I blinked.

"H-How did you know??" he chuckled.

"Ever since I saw you I supposed you were one of those rich kids, and basically rich kids without freedom... hm... basically it's in this neighbourhood" he said smirking, I glared at him, he chuckled. "Okay, okay, just kidding... I know your cousin and once he asked me to drop him off here so... I did it but I didn't pay attention which house it was" I nodded, I, slightly dazed by his extremely hot smirk... simply pointed at the biggest house with the most security guards and security stuff. He nodded and started the bike again and we rode towards my house, in front of it, he turned off the bike and stared at me. I blinked and finally got what he was trying to say, I unwrapped my arms from his midsection and walked towards my house, I took out of my purse my key card and the front gate opened thus showed me the hand print lock, I placed my hand thus it opened and then when I walked towards the front door another lock appeared and it was eye print. I sighed and positioned myself so that my eye was in front of the eye print part, finally something unlocking gave me the cue to pass my card on the lock and finally I opened the door.

"Neat" I turned around to find Gaara behind me.

"M-my father is a s-security freak..." I said as I entered the house. I frowned. Dad has so weird styles, for example our house is a modern house combined with ancient Japanese... it's so weird, there are parts when we can walk around with shoes, other parts only socks, the decoration I think my father had to think about a lot, every single room has a different style, his room is a baroque styled room, my room is a princess like room, trust me my dad ordered it like that, and when I say princess I mean marble floor, gold lamps, Princess like canopy bed with pink curtains. Everything, my dad was obsessed with my room... I can't understand how my Mum agreed to my father choosing that style. "G-Gaara... you better stay outside... Neji'll suspect something if you're with me..." he cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked behind me.

"What will I suspect about Hinata-sama?" I jumped in fright and bit my lip... only thing I can say is... Shit!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kukukukuku Cliffie! XDDD **

**Lol, so I finally updated, yeah I did realize it's pretty short, I know... I'll try to post this story's chapters sooner, like I'm doing with my Deihina... but I kind of still need to write them so... yeah... anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Hehe. And please review my friends so I'll see if you truly liked the chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2 x I hate orders!

"G-Gaara... you better stay outside... Neji'll suspect something if you're with me..." he cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked behind me.

"What will I suspect about Hinata-sama?" I jumped in fright and bit my lip... only thing I can say is... Shit!!

"N-neji-nii...." I said with a panicked look. Gaara chuckled.

"hey neji" I saw my cousin cock an eyebrow.

"Gaara... what are you doing here?" he said with a wary look. I sighed.

"I met your cousin today through a friend and offered her a ride" he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, really...?" I nodded hastily with eyes closed as my heart beat way too fast. I was scared.

"Oh... Ino called me... you're going to her house?" I nodded with eyes open, a bit shocked that he didn't think I lied... I hope he didn't catch onto the lie...

"You should tell uncle, you know how he will react if his baby girl isn't here" I groaned. I forgot about the old man... Gaara leaned onto me when Neji was looking away and whispered "I thought you only had to tell your cousin" I rolled my eyes.

"I did too, sadly I forgot Dad came early this month due to my sisters birthday, so he's leaving the day after tomorrow..." I whispered back. Neji whipped his gaze back to us and Gaara almost stumbled when he drew away from me. I stifled my laughter.

"Y-yeah... I'll call him in a while. I just need to get to Ino's soon... you know- I promised her I-I'd arrive in half an hour" Neji stared at me with a poker face.

"Hm... okay, sure... I'll drive you, I don't like you riding motorcycles..." I panicked. WHAT?! He's driving me?!!! NO NONONONONONO! Not possible! I have to get to Gaara's not ... oh hell! I groaned making my cousin stare at me with eyebrows cocked.

"What's the groan about? I'm being nice" he said flashing a smile at me. I smiled back, knowing that his smiles were rare... I mean he only smiled at me and some close friends- though never a girl(not even my sister). Smiling at a girl was like... sacrilege for him! Yeah, that implies that I am the only girl he smiles at...- cheeks burn- shut up!

"E-eh... um" I bit my lips in hopes of finding a lie that was believable enough.

"She said she wanted to ride a bike, and you know... I never let an opportunity like that go to waste" he said with a smirk that made him fume.

"Gaara, lay one finger on Hinata and you won't live to see the light of day, correction, you won't live to see tomorrow!" I giggled.

"Neji-nii... onegai... I want to ride the bike..." he glared at Gaara.

"Hinata how exactly did you meet Gaara?" said curiously. I laughed nervously.

"Ino... she introduced us" he stayed quiet for a while and seemed like he was thinking for he was tapping his chin with his finger.

"Hinata... how did Ino introduce you two?" I panicked and turned to Gaara with a panicking expression. He coolly intervened.

"Go-kon" I slapped my forehead and stifled my urge to strangle Gaara. Does he think Neji will help us now?!

"Oh... Hinata... WHY IN THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU GO TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! Gaara did you touch her anywhere?! Kiss her?! Lay a finger on her?!" he smirked.

"No... but she did" I stared at him disbelievingly. Isn't he realizing he's making EVERYTHING worse?! Neji turned to me shocked.

"Tell me that's a lie" he pleaded. I nodded.

"I didn't!" he turned to me mischievously.

"Well... you did have your hands all over me I can still feel your fingers running down my stomach" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Something in my brain clicked. I knew what he meant. He was talking about when I had to hold onto him in the motorcycle! I glared at him.

"You told me to hold onto you!" Neji's gaze whipped towards me disbelievingly.

"So... he's saying the truth?!" I closed my eyes in despair.

"I meant holding him when we came here in the bike!" I said totally angered. Gaara turned to him.

"She says that now though" he said with a glint of teasing in his eyes. I almost killed Gaara right then.

"God dammit!" Now the two of them turned to me. Shoot I forgot I'm the little angel who doesn't cuss.

"Hinata" Neji warned in a low voice. I went to him and hugged him.

"Nii-san, it isn't like Gaara-san is saying... Ino's brother Deidara is a friend of Gaara-san's isn't he?" Gaara turned to me shocked.

"Deidara?" Gaara asked. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh?" Gaara nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine's so I was at their house" he said staring at me, slightly frowning.

"So Ino introduced me to him, and when we realized I hadn't packed she asked him, since her brother's car is at the mechanic, to drive me here. But I was too scared so in the drive here I didn't enjoy it at all, but I wanted to try it again- and he agreed" I sighed, its amazing how lying tires one out... Neji nodded.

"Gaara... where you lying all along?" he asked hopefully. I almost giggled at my cousin's expression of total and utter relief plus hope.

"Aw... Hinata! Why did you ruin my fun of teasing your cousin" I sighed. I knew he actually meant what he said.

"S-sorry" damn... that stutter always returns when I'm calm...!

"I'm glad... but it'll be hard to take the bags when you're on a motorcycle" I widened my eyes. I forgot about that. Gaara raised his eyebrows and seemed amused.

"I forgot about that... humph... I guess you'll have to accept your cousin's offer" I sighed.

"You didn't think about that?! You offered and you forgot?!" he smiled at me.

"Hey chill. Your cousin offered didn't he?" I shook my head.

"No, even if he did. Dammit! Ugh, I won't take much luggage either way, it doesn't matter" I said rubbing my temples. He chuckled.

"Sorry Neji, your cousin is pretty hard-headed, apparently" Neji sighed...

"If she says so there isn't much I can do about it" he said raising his hands in defeat. I smiled victoriously.

"I-I'll go and p-pack" they nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the foyer once again, with a bag slung over my shoulder and a medium suitcase that I would hold by holding onto Gaara's stomach. I would place the suitcase between the two of us. The two guys turned to me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and walked to Neji-nii. He was sitting, his back facing me, I walked to him and leaned to his cheek and kissed him softly and stood up once again.

"I'll be back in a month" I said happily. He nodded but turned away. I wonder why. I heard Gaara chuckle and pull onto my hand, leading me to the entrance. I opened the door and walked outside where we opened the gate and I sat down on the bike. He sat down in front of me and I placed the suitcase between us. I felt the bike begin to shake; he had turned on the engine. I grasped tightly onto him and closed my eyes. Soon, without me noticing, we were at his house. He turned off the bike and took the key out. He got down first and then helped me get down; he grabbed the suitcase and took it himself, to the door. He pulled out his key and opened the door, once again grasping onto the suitcase and walking in.

I turned around and found Kiba and Naruto playing X-box- Naruto was winning. It was a soccer game. Itachi was sitting in the bar as he twirled some ice that was at the bottom of his empty glass. I walked inside, Gaara following behind me. I curiously peeked in the library and found Sasori reading and I heard a door unlocking. My eyes trailed to the second floor and the stairs, where I saw a door open and I saw a half-naked Sasuke with only a towel clinging limply to his hips and water droplets disappearing, when they went past his hips, down his towel. Gaara plopped the suitcase down and whistled. The guys all turned to us.

"Oh, you're here!" Itachi said with a smile. I giggled and nodded.

"Oi, Hinata, now that I remember, um... how did you know about Deidara?" I turned to him confused.

"He's Ino's brother, how did you know about him?"

"He's Itachi's and Sasori's friend" I nodded in understanding.

"You know... because of you guys I had to lie quite a bit..." I said with a pout. Kiba appeared behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you" my eyes widened and I struggled out of his grasp.

"Kiba, stop harassing Hinata!" Naruto said as he walked towards us and pulled me out of his grasp. He smiled at me and extended his arm to me.

"Uh?" he chuckled.

"Mum told me to hand this to you" I stared at him and then at his hand, it held a new LG SD910 duo. I gasped.

"w-what is this?" he smiled.

"Your new phone. Mom told me to give it to you. I bought it yesterday... well... Itachi did. Now Itachi has my phone and I'll get a new one in a while. But this is your new phone" I shook my head.

"It isn't necessary, I have my own, don't worry" he cocked his eyebrow.

"I doubt your phone is as new as this one" I softly glared at him... or at least tried…

"hahaha, come on take it. Here, extend your arm... open your hand" he placed the cell phone softly in my hand. I giggled at the delicate way of placing it down. He smiled. "There we go... now come on, let me show you to the guest room" I nodded slightly, my cheeks ignited. He pulled my hand and Gaara sighed and followed us, still carrying the suitcase. "This is the room, look, you have a bathroom here, so... you don't have to bathe in our bath and feel stalked, this is your territory, we won't go in here... unless you allow us, that is" I nodded and walked in placing my bag down. Gaara entered as well and placed the suitcase before the closet.

"So, what do you think of the room?" I turned to look at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful" he smirked.

"I'm glad you like it" he said. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Technically you don't need to baby sit us... just, cook and be here and it'll be okay" he said before walking out the door and closing it shut, softly. I turned to the bed and plopped down. So many things had happened that I was exhausted. I turned to look at my watch and stared at the blinking numbers. 18:58. I sighed and rolled around in the bed for a little while. I grabbed the SIM card and transferred it from my old cell phone to my new cell phone. I giggled a little remembering Naruto's insistence. A new message arrived. I opened the phone and saw the name Ino. I smiled. She sent me a photo picture- it was of her brother. I had to accept something. Since a year ago I've had a crush on Deidara... you can't blame me! The guy is so hot! And he is so sweet! And so silly! Almost like a little kid... I pouted. It was a picture of him asleep, though Ino had drawn on him a moustache and some swirls. He's her brother! She's so mean, though I know she's doing this to tease me. A small smile placed itself on my lips.

I stood up and, after erasing the picture, I went out the door. I walked down the stairs and stared at Itachi, the only one who was there. I supposed that Gaara was in the garage, Sasori in the library and Kiba and Naruto off playing somewhere else. Sasuke... who knows where he was. I walked to Itachi and sat beside him on the couch. He smirked at me.

"Hey" he said. I smiled and mumbled a 'hey' back. "So... how's it going?" I giggled.

"Fine, I guess" he smiled and weirdly scooted over towards me. I shrugged the fact off as my imagination and giggled.

"So what did your cousin say? Did he kill you?" I giggled even more.

"yep, he killed me- I'm just a ghost" I said while laughing. His smirk grew further.

"Oh, this is interesting. May I become your master and then become famous, I mean, many people would pay to see a real ghost" He said while smiling broadly. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh sure" he cocked his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? So... now I'm your master?" I giggled at his teasing and nodded.

"I suppose so, Goshūjin(master)-sama" I thought I caught a glint of some strange emotion in his eyes and turned to the kitchen where I heard some arguing. I did as to stand up but I was soon pulled down, I turned around to find myself on Itachi's lap as I felt his lips on my neck. I squealed(in panic!!! don't misunderstand you perverts!) and soon Kiba and Naruto came out the door. They were shocked to find me on Itachi's lap and they didn't even move. I struggled to get free, but Itachi's grip was too strong.

"Now, now, why aren't you a good servant and stay still" I shook my head with closed eyes until I felt a rough pull and I crashed against a hard and well toned body. I opened my eyes slowly, praying that it wasn't Itachi and found instead Sasuke. I blinked.

"Sasuke-san" I whispered, he barely even spared a glance at me and glared at Itachi.

"She's our baby sitter, whether you like it or not, you know Itachi? So if you begin to put the moves on her she'll freak and leave. I'm already warning you, leave her alone. If you're horny go and call one of your many girlfriends" I stared shocked at the almost identical brothers. Itachi pouted.

"You're younger than me but you're a hell of a lot more bossy. I don't want to call one of my girlfriends; it'll just make them more insane. I want fresh meat" he said while staring at me. I unconsciously flinched and hid behind Sasuke, avoiding Itachi's gaze.

"Dobes, wake the fuck up" he said while dangerously glaring at Kiba and Naruto. "Itachi, I'm warning you, if she leaves I'll kick your ass down to Australia- and trust me it won't be nice. You" he spat this while looking in my direction. "Come with me" I blinked but nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"U-um... arigato Sasuke-san" he turned to me with a cold stare. I finally had remembered I had to thank him from preventing me from getting raped.

"What ever. What school do you go to?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Sakura high?" he stared at me, frowning.

"You're a freshman?" I shook my head.

"Senior" he widened his eyes.

"How old are you?" I pouted.

"Didn't they ever tell you not to ask a girl their age or their weight?" he stared at me stoically. I sighed. "I'm 15..." he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm eighteen and I'm a senior... what the" I giggled.

"I skipped a few years, due to my tutoring" he nodded.

"Um.. sorry about my brother... you know... he's like that" I giggled.

"It's fine, it shocked me but I'm fine now, though thank you for saving me" I thought my mind was playing tricks on me… he smiled. He smiled, like a true smile, though it was for a fraction of a second.

"You'll do me a favour"… is it me or did that sound awfully like an order?

"Um.. you meant 'would you do me a favour' right?" I asked with a smile in place. He shook his head with an eyebrow cocked.

"I meant it as an order. You **will** do me a favour. I'm sick of fan girls and when I say sick I mean tired and about to _kill _the next one that throws herself at me- so you'll be my pseudo girlfriend" I shook my head.

"Nope- I refuse." he now raised both his eyebrows.

"Haha, sweet girl… there's no refusing… it's whether accepting or... um... accepting! It'll just be at school at breaks and walking to school will be with the guys as well. Mainly there will be some 'physical contact' but nothing out of the ordinary" he said with an amazingly cold tone. "Now… please take care of me!" he said with a wide smile and sweet tone. I shuddered. What's wrong with these people!!!!!! Ugh! NO… Hinata… if you've taken care of the Inukai triplets then you can handle anything. These guys are nothing compared to those little Tasmania demons. I took out my old cell phone and turned it on, I'm glad it still has its outer memory. I stared at the picture. Three small kids where showing the 'V' sign as they kissed me, one on my head, and the other two on my cheeks.

"God… this will be a long month… ugh!" I plopped down on a bench outside the house, in a corridor after the entrance. The bench was really pretty as it lay under a full-bloomed sakura tree. I took one of the falling petals in my hand and inhaled its sweet scent.

"It's so beautiful..." I muttered softly as I kept the petal in my hand.

"Maybe so but I want to cut down it" I heard Naruto's voice say. I turned to him, startled. He chuckled. "Sorry for startling you…" I turned to the floor, completely upset.

"Why would you cut it down... it's beautiful… it's responding to your love and cares" I said with a soft voice, slightly hinted with anger. He shuffled around.

"I… I grew it so it'd remember me of a girl" I widened my eyes. I never expected Naruto-san to be the romantic type, far from what I expected.

"Ah!" I mumbled out.

"She is... she's a murderer… so it's over. I don't want to remember her ever again" I widened my eyes.

"Naruto-san" he glared at me.

"DO NOT ASK. That's an order" I pouted. What's up with these guys and ordering me around!! That's thoroughly annoying!! "What??" I widened my eyes. I swore that I said that mentally! Not aloud!! I blushed furiously.

"eeeehmmm… nothing?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not deaf you know…" I sighed.

"then why do you ask what?" I asked annoyed. He chuckled.

"Fiesty- interesting. Well talk to you soon…" I almost searched for a wall to bang my head against.

"Godddddd….!!" I kneeled down and sighed. "Why me?!!!" I felt my new phone vibrate and I opened it. "Hello?"

"Hinata?" I sighed.

"Yeah Sakura?" I said with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. She giggled.

"What's up?" I frowned.

"not much… why are you calling me?" she giggled once again.

"Well… you see I kinda need you to tell Neji that I already spoke to you and that I need him to explain the subject to me" I sighed.

"Why?"

"Well… you see he's a hottie and I need him tutoring me"

"Sakura I don't think he'll tutor you- he didn't even tutor his ex, Tenten, so why would he tutor you?" I heard her snap her bubblegum.

"Well duh! because I'm way prettier!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry- he's busy. Nice talking to you… bye!" I hung up. I turned to the clock and it was 7:56. I walked inside the house to find Sasori sitting with Itachi and Deidara. I widened my eyes.

"Oh, Deidara this is our mother's new choice for a babysitter" I saw Deidara turn towards me and widen his eyes aswell.

"Nata-chan" he said as he stared at me. I waved shyly and walked towards him.

"Do you two know each other?" I mumbled some inaudible things.

"Yes… she's my little sister's best friend" he said as he stood up and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed feverishly and drew away from him.

"Um! I'm.. kind of sick so I don't want to pass it on to you… I'll… I'll go lay down… nice to see you again!!" I ran upstairs and closed the door. I plopped down on the bed and got underneath the covers. I slowly drifted off to sleep….

**-to be continued-**

**Sorry for the late update, took me a while to figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter... well hope you enjoyed. Bye bye! **


	4. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
